Sanity Is Just A Point of View
by Miki-chan13
Summary: Man, just our luck. We get shipped off to a boarding school for WIZARDS. And without our consent, I might add. -Oh, sis, don't be so morbid. I'm sure we'll do just fine!- Easy for you to say! -Hey, wait a minute; why does that professor look so familiar?-
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Miki-chan13 and SG-chan do not own Harry Potter, or anything we may reference in this story. Honestly, people, do you think we'd be posting this if we owned HP? Or for that matter, would Harry have gotten together with Ginny? Hmm? I don't think so.

Hey everyone! Miki-chan13-

**-and SG-chan-**

here with not only our first Harry Potter fanfic-

**Hey, doesn't SPLSHIMS count? **

*glare* With not only our first Harry Potter fanfic, but also our first collab! *confetti, party horns*

***pout* You never let me have any fun!**

Oh, shush. Anyway, since this plunny _was_ my idea, it is being posted on my account.

**Besides, I'm on hiatus for the rest of the year anyway. I just helped Miki-chan edit and stuff. Well, and I come up with some ideas too, but that's neither here nor there. **

Come on, let's just get on with the fic!

**All right, all right. Without further ado, Miki-chan13 and StargateNerd (a.k.a. SG-chan) present to you the first chapter of _Sanity Is Just A Point of View_! **

* * *

**Chapter 1**

**In Which Our Heroes Come Face To Face With Insanity (And a Good Ol' HP Fanfic Cliche!) **

"Where the _hell_ is platform 9 and ¾ ?" a small girl wearing an oversized orange sweatshirt with the neon-blue words "I don't give a fuck" on the front, and "and you can't make me" on the back fumed. With her nearly white hair up in a high ponytail, and her blue eyes narrowed in frustration, she presented quite the singular appearance.

"Now, now, Dani, don't get so upset," another girl of similar, but slightly taller height attempted to placate her. She wore a purple t-shirt and a skirt over leggings, both which were black. In comparison to her sister, she looked rather plain, with medium-length brown hair, and green eyes.

"Girls, stop fighting," a man looking to be in his early thirties, despite his silverish-gray hair, chided them. "And Dani, the station is right over there," he pointed.

"Father… that is a wall," the second girl looked at her dad as if he'd gone insane.

"Very observant, Kari. However, it is no ordinary wall. It is…" He looked around before saying in a slightly softer voice, "…it is a hologram."

"A HOLOGRAM?" Dani's voice was heard throughout the station as a bit of drool dribbled from the side of her mouth. She then turned and ran headlong into -or rather _through_- the wall. Kari followed suit at a more sedate, nervous pace.

At the wide-mouthed, gaping stares many were giving the wall where the two girls had gone through, the young man sweat dropped before setting about Obliviating some people. _I hadn't thought Dani would take it quite like that…_ Really, sometimes his older daughter could be too impulsive.

"Whoa!" Kari gasped as they stood in front of a large red steam train.

"C'mon!" Dani, impatient to be going, grabbed her sister's wrist and dragged her toward the train.

"Sis, shouldn't we make sure this is the right train? I mean, it doesn't exactly look very modern," Kari fretted.

"Wait up!" The girls' father came through the wall, looking just a tad peeved. "Honestly, could you please try to be a bit quieter?"

"But I _was_ being quiet; Dani was the one shouting," Kari protested.

"I wasn't," Dani retorted. "I was just excited at the prospect of a hologram!"

"Yes, well, don't get into too much trouble at school now, you hear?" The girls' father stared sternly at them.

"We won't," Dani and Kari promised in unison, knowing from experience that their father wasn't the type of person to make idle promises/threats.

"We better get on board; if this is the right train." Kari looked at the older man, half-expecting him to say this was a joke. However, their father's gaze didn't waver.

"Aw, stop being a worry-wart, Kari! Let's go already!" Dani snapped, grabbing the younger girl and dragging her onto the train. Their father sweat dropped yet again before turning to leave, having seen his girls board the Hogwarts Express safely.

"Let's see… which compartment should we go in?" Kari wondered as they walked down the train corridor.

Dani was ignoring her sister quite pointedly as she slammed open the door to a random compartment. "Hey, we're gonna bunk in here, 'kay?" she told the surprised occupants of the compartment, who were a bushy-haired brunette, a red-head, and a bespectacled boy with jet-black hair.

"Sis, don't you think you should ask them first?" Kari sweat dropped.

"Oh, I'm sure they're fine with it," Dani chirped, turning a sweet, sickly smile at the two boys and the girl before she heaved her trunk up onto a rack.

"I'm sorry about my sister," Kari apologized, giving a slight bow. "She's just a bit-"

"Mental?" suggested the boy with red hair.

"Hey, I am not crazy! Slightly insane and a tad strange, yes, but not crazy," Dani scowled.

"Crazy and insane are the same thing," the bushy-haired girl informed her.

"No they aren't."

"Yes they are."

"No they aren't."

"Yes, they are!"

"No, they _aren't_!"

The two girls looked about ready to claw out each others' throats when the compartment door opened once again.

"Well, well, if it isn't the 'Golden Trio'," drawled one of the newcomers, a platinum blonde with a smirk plastered on his face.

"Gold? Where?" Dani demanded, discarding the previous target of her ire.

"You must be related to the Weasel there; scrounging around in the dirt for money," the blonde sniggered.

"No, she just likes shiny things. That, and seeing how long it would take to burn." Kari deadpanned the latter sentence.

"Shove off Malfoy, we don't want you in here," growled the black-haired boy.

"Oh? And what are you going to do if I don't leave, Potter?" Malfoy sneered.

"This is better than Mum's soaps," Dani murmured, popping a few kernels into her mouth. Kari did a double take.

"Where did you get that popcorn?"

"Does it matter?"

"Yes; I promised Father I'd keep a close eye on you, since you're always getting in trouble!"

The attention had now shifted from the two boys to the quarreling sisters.

"I'm perfectly capable of taking care of myself!"

"Oh, yes, that's why you _yelled_ 'A HOLOGRAM!' before running straight through the wall!" Kari retorted.

"Are you first years?" the bushy brunette asked upon hearing about the wall.

"Hey, I'll have you know we're fourteen!" Dani proclaimed.

"Obviously something is wrong with you," sneered Malfoy. "The same age as me and being so _short_, it's-"

"What did you say?" Dani growled, her eyes narrowing dangerously.

"Sis, don't! I'm sure he didn't mean it!" Kari held an arm out in front of her sister.

"What, 'short'?" Malfoy asked innocently. "I'm just stating an observation and a fact. You're exceedingly short even though you're the same age as me-"

Whatever else the blonde was going to say was cut off as Dani delivered a nasty uppercut right to his face, sending him back, a howl of pain escaping as he clutched at his now bleeding nose.

"Don't. You. _Dare_. Say that again," Dani growled, blue eyes mere slivers of ice in her rage.

"Y-you!" Malfoy spluttered, holding up his sleeve to stop the bleeding. "Crabbe, Goyle!"

As the two hulking teens lumbered forward, Dani merely leapt up to bash in the face of one boy with her knee, then proceeded to dispose of his companion with a backspin elbow to the base of his skull, knocking him unconscious.

"I'm feeling slightly generous right now in that I'll give you twenty seconds to get the hell out of my sight. Anytime past that, and I can't guarantee your safety."

This was apparently enough for the two conscious boys (or at least Malfoy), as they hurried out of the compartment, Crabbe (or maybe it was Goyle) grabbing his counterpart and hauling him out after the little blonde ponce they were stalking.

"That was brilliant!" the redhead exclaimed, a look of wonder in his starry-eyed vision.

"Are you kidding? That was incredibly foolhardy and reckless!" the brunette semi-shrieked.

"Reckless and foolhardy are my middle name," Dani drawled, picking a bit of imaginary dirt from beneath her fingernails.

Kari sweat dropped. "Dani, do you _want_ us to get in trouble on the first day?"

"Trouble is my last name!"

"No it isn't, you idiot, it's Felton!"

"Dani Reckless and Foolhardy Trouble Felton, that's what it is! That's my name, don't wear it out!"

"Siiiis…"

"So if you two have never been through the King's Cross entrance before, but you're fourteen, that would make you transfers," the bushy brunette deduced.

"Uh, yeah, I guess we are," Kari agreed.

"That's so exciting! There hasn't been a transfer to Hogwarts in at least thirty years!" the girl squealed, looking very excited for some reason. "It says so in-"

"_Hogwarts, A History_," the two boys chorused in unison.

"We know, Hermione, we know," the redhead rolled his eyes.

"I believe introductions are in order." She stuck out her hand. "I'm Hermione Granger, and I'm going to be a fourth-year Gryffindor!"

"Kari Felton, and the other one is my sister, Dani," the soft-spoken girl greeted.

"Dani Reckless and Foolhardy Trouble Felton," Dani reminded her loftily.

"Yeah; we heard," the redhead said. "Ron Weasley, Gryffindor. And this is my best mate, Harry Potter." He swept his arm out to present the other boy as if he was a prize or something.

"Aww, you two make such a cute couple. What's a Gryffindor?" Dani asked, ignoring Harry and Ron spluttering, and Kari face palming.

"Gryffindor is one of the four houses. The other three are Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, and Slytherin," Hermione informed them.

"You don't want to go to Slytherin; that's where all the dark wizards come from," Ron interjected. He turned to Harry for support, but the dark-haired boy was too busy looking all red-faced and adorably flustered to agree.

"Wizards?" Kari asked, slightly worried. "What do you mean, wizards?"

"Wizards as in magic, abracadabra - not to be confused with the Pokemon - dark Satanic rituals, the whole shebang?" Dani raised an eyebrow. "Huh. You'd think Dad would tell us something like this."

"You mean you didn't get your Hogwarts letters?" Harry asked, looking not quite as flustered now. The sisters exchanged glances and shook their heads.

"Nope; Dad just told us he and Mom talked it over, and we were going to an English boarding school this year," Dani informed them.

"Oh, I hope we didn't get on the wrong train!" Kari fretted, looking slightly worried.

"And Dad _definitely _has some explaining to do," Dani added.

* * *

Well, in case you haven't noticed-

**-the cliche would be an original character (or two) ending up getting on Hogwarts Express by 'mistake', meeting up with Harry and Co., and/or disliking Malfoy. **

However, these are not Mary-Sues! No way, no how! Dani and Kari are different; you just have to stick with the story!

***evil grin* Believe me, we've got stuff planned that hasn't been explored in other fanfics. Or if they have, they're not commonly done. *wider evil grin* *evil chuckle***

Don't pay any attention to her. She's insane.

**And damn proud of it! **

-_-;; Anyway, make sure to review! 

**We luvs reviews. Reviews are like chocolate! Only you can eat chocolate, and you can't eat reviews...**

-_-;;;; Yeah. Pretty easy to guess what/whom we spaced Dani's spastic attitude off of, huh?


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Miki-chan and SG-chan do not own Harry Potter! In fact, if you ask us about it in front of our mother, we will vehemently deny having ever read the books, as we have _officially_ never read them, per said mother's orders.

**Yo everyone! How're y'all doing? SG-chan here! **

Don't forget me!

**Don't worry, I'm not! How could I; we share a room, for crying out loud. **

Yeah, well you're not exactly the prime example of stellar memory... ^^;;

***frowns* Yeah, whatever. Anywho, on with the second chapter! **

_

* * *

Last Time:_

"_Oh, I hope we didn't get on the wrong train!" Kari fretted, looking slightly worried. _

"_And Dad definitely has some explaining to do," Dani added. _

**Chapter 2 **

**In Which Things Are Explained (Kinda… Sorta… Okay, Not Really At All)**

"I still say Mom put something hallucinogenic in our food," Dani argued.

"Is this really a dream?" Kari wondered.

In response to that, Dani got up, walked over to Harry, and pulled his cheeks far apart in opposite directions. "I think he's real," she told her sister.

"Are you saying you're _Muggles_?" Ron's voice cracked a bit on the last word.

"I don't care what the hell 'Muggles' are," Dani scowled. "What _I_ wanna know is why our parents sent us to a fucking school of _magic_ without even fucking telling us first!"

"Dani, stop swearing so much!" Kari pleaded.

"I will damn well swear as much as I damn well please, and there's not a fucking thing you can do about- OW! What the fuck was _that_ for?"

"I _told_ you to stop swearing!"

"Yeah, well, you didn't have to hit me!"

"If you won't listen to me when I _tell_ you things, then I have no other recourse of action but to take action!"

"Li'l sis, that makes absolutely no sense at all!"

"Well, if you'd crack open a book once or twice that isn't manga, maybe you'd _learn_ something!"

"Oh yeah? Well-"

Suddenly, the train began to slow down considerably.

"Whoa, why the hell is the train slowing down? Are they checking for bombs?" Dani demanded fiercely before grinning somewhat sinisterly. "Cause I can help with that, you know. Making them, anyway."

Kari face palmed while Harry tried to explain the concept of bombs to a bewildered Ron, and Hermione looked like she wanted to strangle Dani.

"No, they are not checking for bombs," the bushy-haired witch explained exasperatedly. "We are approaching Hogwarts."

"Warthogs?" Kari questioned.

"It's 'Hogwarts', dipstick," Dani scoffed at her sister's question.

Gradually, the train came to a complete stop.

"So what happens now?" Dani piped up.

Hermione's left eye twitched. "_Obviously_," she snarled through gritted teeth, "we get off the train."

"Well excuse me, Princess!" Dani retorted. "You don't have to be quite so rude!"

Ron and Harry struggled to hold back Hermione, who looked very close to strangling the white-haired girl, who was happily oblivious to all this as she took her trunk down from the overhead rack.

"Oy vey, sis, can't you go one day without making someone your enemy?" Kari shook her head exasperatedly.

"Nope!" Dani replied cheerfully.

"Of course you can't," Kari muttered.

"Hagrid!" Harry waved to a very tall and hairy man that was standing off to the side, yelling something about 'First-years'.

"'ello there, 'arry!" the hairy man beamed, most of his smile hidden by the wiry beard. Kari looked slightly frightened by him.

"I-is that an ogre?" the brunette whimpered slightly, hanging behind her sister.

"Cool," Dani enthused, grinning somewhat evilly.

"Uh, Hagrid, we may have a slight problem here." The Boy-Who-Lived motioned for the giant man to bend down so he could whisper in his ear.

"What? Muggles?" Hagrid's eyes bugged out. "I gotta tell the 'eadmaster 'bout this right away!"

"Hey, who the hell are you calling 'Muggles'?" Dani seethed. "We're not muggers!"

"Nor are we worms," Kari piped up, frowning disapprovingly.

"What is going on here?"

The group did a collective head turn in the direction of the voice. A forbidding dark-haired man with piercing obsidian eyes was approaching, robes billowing behind him in a way which seemed to defy gravity.

"Hagrid, are these the two Muggle girls?" the foreboding figure inquired in a sour tone.

"Who the hell-" Dani exploded violently, suddenly trailing off as the man glared at her, dark eyes piercing her own crystal blue ones.

"We aren't worms!" Kari finished politely for her sister.

"How did you know they were here, Professor Snape?" Hermione inquired.

"The Headmaster informed me. He's…" the man trailed off.

"Freaky like that?" Kari suggested timidly, since Dani seemed to be stuck in place, simply staring at the man.

"…Follow me," the two girls were told, the man's curt tone accompanying his speedy gait as he turned to head up to the front car of the train.

"Who _was_ that?" Dani asked rather quietly, her eyes wide.

"That was Professor Snape; 'e's the Potions Pr'fessor," Hagrid told her.

"C-c'mon, sis, we don't wanna get left behind!" Kari tugged her sister along.

"I'm never getting married," the Golden Trio and Hagrid vaguely heard Dani mumble as she was dragged behind her sister in the direction Snape went.

* * *

Just to clear something up, the whole spiel about Snape, SG-chan wrote that, NOT ME! The only Snape I've ever seen has been the ones drawn in the books, who gives me the creeps *shiver*

**SG-chan, on the other hand, is a Snape fangirl ^.^ Damn you, Rowling, for killing him off in book 7! Damn you Rowling for screwing up the last two books in general! **

^^;; Uh, yeah, Sis has some rather _strong_ feelings on the whole Snape: Good or Evil debate. Okay, moving on, don't forget to review, please! I do agree with my sister on one thing; reviews are love, plus we love getting them ^^ And make sure to read some of our other stories too please ^^;;

***cough* Shameless plug *cough* **

*glare* Like you're any better!

***ignoring* Review! Or I might just send my pitchfork of doom after you! *evil laughter* **


	3. Chapter 3

**Heh heh, sorry for taking so long with this next chapter! Neither of us are very good at updating. Well, I'm not at least. Also, yes, this chapter is different than what was here previously, but that is because it was posted before I could take a look at it. *aims glare at Miki-chan***

Yeah, I told her I posted it while she was in the middle of doing dishes and she just _glared_ at me! *pouts*

**And then I flung soap suds at her. Soap suds which she justly deserved *head nod* Okey, enough chit-chatting. Onto the chapter!**

* * *

**Chapter 3: In Which There Are Some Actual Explanations (Oh, and Mentions of Blackmail)**

"Sis, the more I'm looking at this, the more I'm thinking this is all some sort of conspiracy," Kari reasoned. The two girls were following nearly directly behind Snape, with Kari clutching the back of Dani's shirt tightly.

"Hmm? Conspiracy?" Dani absentmindedly replied. She thought a moment, then snorted. "As if they could get a guy like _that_ to participate."

"Big sis, what are you talking about?" Kari hoped it wasn't what she thought it was.

"C'mon, you gotta see it too! That guy is hot!" Dani paused. "With a 'w'!"

"That makes no sense," Kari complained.

"Then go lick a boot," Dani sniffed.

"No!"

"If you two could stop chatting and pay attention to where we are going, that would be appreciated," Snape said in a flat tone, forcing his voice to drawl. Both girls were really beginning to irritate him, especially the little one.

"Achoo!" Dani sneezed, wrinkling her nose. "I have a feeling someone just thought of me as SMALL."

Dani growled the word 'small', while Kari sweat-dropped and hoped whoever thought it was very far away.

After backtracking through several moving staircases - "How the hell do they _do_ that?" Dani kept asking Snape, who pointedly ignored her - the trio finally arrived at the headmaster's office.

Snape stopped the two girls in front of a rather large gargoyle statue. "Lemon drops," he said, getting a raised eyebrow from Kari and a frown from Dani, who was wondering about the possibility of mental defects in her newly discovered, rather delightful eye candy.

Both girls jumped a little when the gargoyle suddenly moved aside, then trailed after the dark-haired professor as he ascended the stairs that had been revealed behind the statue.

In the room at the top of the stairs was an old man in strange looking robes seated behind a desk. He had long white hair, a similar-looking beard, and wore half-moon spectacles. The girls figured this must have been the Professor Dumbledore that Hagrid had talked about.

Questions flooded the sisters' minds as they scrutinized the old man and his twinkling eyes. Who were these people? Why did their parents send them to a school of magic? Did that mean their parents were wizards? If so, why hadn't they told them then?

_And is that Snape-guy taken? Or does he at least have an intense love/hate rivalry that could possibly lead to smexings? _Dani thought before the old man began talking.

"Dani, Kari, I understand that you two might be a bit confused about what's going-"

"Damn straight we are!" Dani interrupted as she slammed her hands on the desk and looked Dumbledore directly in the eyes, crystal-blue glaring into twinkling sapphire. "Look man, I don't know who you people are, but I sure as hell am NOT someone to be trifled with! Now you are gonna explain why the fuck we're here or I'll make you regret ever being conceived!" she snarled.

"You will mind your language when speaking to the Headmaster, Miss..." Snape hissed, both at the gall which the girl had for swearing so profusely, and also because it was a bit harder to launch into a diatribe about someone's manners if you didn't even know their name.

"Felton, our last name's Felton," Kari spoke up rather quietly. "And how did you know our names sir?" she directed to Dumbledore, ignoring the way Dani glared at Snape, who suddenly looked a bit paler than a moment ago.

"Your parents sent word to me that you would be arriving," the headmaster informed them, the twinkling in his eyes multiplying at an alarming rate.

"Well, guess we can cross off the possibility of this being an accident," Dani grumbled. Kari laid a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"There there sis; I'm sure Mom and Dad will explain everything once we threaten to use what blackmail we have from that time in Liechtenstein," Kari smiled disarmingly.

"You're right," Dani nodded as she attempted a grin that came out looking quite distorted with teeth showing in all the wrong places.

"Headmaster, may I leave now?" Snape asked, a slight undercurrent of pleading in his tone. "The other students will be arriving in the Great Hall shortly-"

"Why what an excellent idea Severus; you may take the young Feltons down to Minerva so they may be sorted with the first years!" Dumbledore beamed, the twinkle in his eye reaching epic proportions and freaking Kari out so that she ducked behind her sister even more. Dani scowled as she tried to loosen the death grip Kari had around her waist.

Snape glared at his employer, but the old man merely twinkled at him. With a slight growl, Snape turned and exited the room, his robes billowing behind him.

"Neat trick," Dani remarked as they followed, her grip on Kari's arms tight to keep her from strangling her diaphragm again. "Do we learn that in class or is that your natural badassery?"

The potions professor ground his teeth in irritation. Merlin, he really hoped that he was wrong and that they weren't _their_ children...

* * *

**Insert whatever comment you like here, lil' sis.**

Gladly. I'm very sorry about the original chapter being kind of short and how long it took for this to get edited. (Glares at StargateNerd)

**W-well-shut up! It's not my fault I kept forgetting to give you back the chapter!**

It sort of is... the next chapter will be here soon!


End file.
